custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucem
Lucem is a Toa of light and shadow, leader of the Neo-Toa Mangai, and Commander Spencer's Self-MOC. History Early life Lucem lived in Karda Nui since the creation of Mata Nui. He was involved with the Makuta attack and was even turned into Shadow Matoran. Luckily, though, he was stricken by a Klakk, thus returning to normal, or, at least, the closest he could get. The Klakk's sonic screams had destroyed most of Lucem's mental barrier, thus letting him gain control of his light, but a little bit of the barrier remained, giving him a tiny bit of access to shadow. When Teridax was defeated, Lucem moved to the newly reformed Spherus Magna, where he was cured the best he could be of his mutation. Spherus Magna Lucem had set up an establishment in New Karda Nui, building and providing mechanical parts for different Matoran and Agori to use. At some point, a mysterious stone came into his possession. He had been tinkering with it, and eventually it started to glow, transforming Lucem into a Toa. Life as a Toa Toa Lucem was accepted into the Order of Toa, where he formed the Neo-Toa Mangai. Two more Toa eventually joined; Volt, Toa of lightning, and Blaze, Toa of fire. Both were female robot Toa, created under the supervision of Takanuva. Lucem and the two Toa got along well. Reports by Matoran and Agori said that they had seen a black, silhouette-like monster fly by and launch some kind of blast at them. The Neo-Toa Mangai had been dispatched from the Order of Toa to investigate everything that had happened. They then found Pyrodax, who claimed that he must fulfill Teridax’s unfinished destiny, and take control of Spherus Magna. A battle then struck out, causing Volt and Blaze to be destroyed and Lucem to be wounded. Pyrodax fled the battle, leaving the three Toa in ruin. A Matoran named Lorom was once attacked by Pyrodax. Luckily, the Neo-Toa Mangai intervened. They drove Pyrodax away, and accompanied Lorom back to his home. Some time after that, Lorom had become a Toa, and he joined Lucem's team. Lucem and Lorom got along well, as they were both mechanics in their past. At some point on one of his missions, Lucem fell into a pool of energized protodermis, but came out alive. He was gifted Nuva armor. Lucem and his team continued to serve the Order of Toa for many more years, constantly fending off the evil New Brotherhood of Makuta. During one of his many years of being a Toa, Lucem ran into a bounty hunter known as Jethryn. The two got along well, and Jethryn eventually started helping out the Neo-Toa Mangai. Abilities and traits Lucem is wise and only spares time for those he feels are worth it. He cares for the well being of his team. Lucem tries his best to stay positive, but if he goes into a state of anger or depression, his inner shadow will become active. Powers and equipment As a Toa of "twilight", Lucem has access to both light powers and shadow powers. Lucem can only use light powers if he is at least moderately happy, and he can only use shadow powers if he is at least moderately mad. Lucem also has a Toa tool, which is a sword, through which he can channel his light powers. Trivia *Lucem is Commander Spencer's Self-MOC. *Lucem's name was originally "Spencer", but it was later changed to "Lucem" to make his name sound more BIONICLE-like. *"Lucem" is Latin for "light". Gallery Lucem small.jpg|Lucem. 102 3069.jpg|Wielding his sword. 102 3078.jpg|Shadow powers active. 102 3083.jpg|With his fellow teammate, Lorom.